A Guessing Game
by BlueButterflyKisses84
Summary: "I've known for a few months. You're a really open drunk, did you know?" Kyouya/Ryuga WARNING: Extremely suggestive. Slash.


**Hey! I go back to school tomorrow which means less updates for you guys! I'm sorry! Take this Ryuga/Kyouya one-shot for a peace-making gift?  
Disclaimer: I don't own MFB.**

* * *

If his friends knew who his boyfriend was, they'd probably freak out. If they knew what they did last night they'd probably freak out more. But if they knew that he bottomed, well, at least a few of them might have heart attacks.

He just hoped none of these friends would notice the limp he was walking with today, or the dark purplish bruise on his neck. As long he didn't attract attention to himself, he was sure to be fine. Right?

Wrong.

"Hey Kyouya, what's that on your neck?" Yuu asked innocently.

He should've known that one of the slightly more 'innocent' ones would notice. Everyone around them turned and stared, now noticing the hickey. Some were shocked and others, such as his best friend, were laughing quietly.

"Whoa! When'd you get a girlfriend?" Ginga asked, coming closer to examine Kyouya's neck.

Nile started laughing even more, giving Kyouya the impression that he knew something. Pushing Ginga to the side, he walked over to his still laughing bestfriend.

"What do you know?" He growled.

Nile smirked up at him. "Not much. Just that it wasn't a girlfriend who did that to you." He paused for a bit to let that information sink in to everyone. "Actually, I've known for a few months. You're a really open drunk, did you know?"

Kyouya's temper was boiling. He remembered that night. He'd gone to a bar with Nile because of the younger's break up. Obviously he was the only one who got drunk since he seemed to have told Nile everything.

"Wait, so Kyouya doesn't have a girlfriend?" Ginga asked looking extremely confused in that moment.

"I think they mean that Kyouya has a boyfriend," Tsubasa said.

"What?!" Ginga was shocked. "Who?!"

Kyouya was about to reply when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He knew who it was before he even read the message.

**This is amusing. **

"Where the fuck is he?" Kyouya muttered, replying with a variation of those words.

"Who is he?!" Ginga asked again.

Everyone was looking at Kyouya expectantly. Did they really expect him to answer? Well, apparently they did. He was saved a reply though when Madoka pointed to her left.

"It's Ryuga."

Sure enough, Ryuga was standing ten metres away, leaning against a tree with a smirk on his face. "Go away Ryuga. I don't have time for this. I'm trying to figure out who would bottom for Kyouya."

Everyone failed to notice the phone in Ryuga's right hand, as they stared at Kyouya, trying to come up with the answer to their questions. Nile simply laughed.

It took a while but eventually Masamune realised what they were forgetting. "Nile, tell us who it is!" He practically screamed, grabbing hold of the Egyptian's shoulders and shaking him.

"No."

Masamune glared. "Why not?"

"Because if you really want to know then you'd ask Kyouya."

Kyouya frowned in annoyance as his phone vibrated again.

**They're idiots.**

Kyouya stared at the message for a few seconds before replying to the message.

**Why did I even come today? I can't walk properly and they're annoying me. **

After sending the message, Kyouya looked up to see Ginga staring at him. "Do we know this mystery person?"

Internally facepalming, Kyouya replied, "Yes."

"Who else do we know that's gay?" Masamune asked, slowly becoming more confused than Ginga. Yuu, Kenta and Tsubasa simply stood to the side, thinking to themselves.

Tsubasa was starting to suspect a tiny detail everyone seemed to think opposite of while Yuu and Kenta were simply trying to figure out everything from the little information they had.

Nile had moved to stand beside a tree, slightly closer to where Ryuga stood, continuing to laugh at the stupidity of his rival and the situation his best friend had managed to get himself into. Who would've thought that a single hickey could produce such a reaction from their friends?

"But who could it be?" Ginga wondered aloud as Kyouya walked over to Nile, still limping slightly and completely unaware of Tsubasa watching him with a smirk on his face.

"Heh," he chuckled. Kyouya glanced at him questioningly to which Tsubasa replied, "I think figured it out."

The group stopped talking and looked over at the pair of them. Tsubasa had a smug look on his face while Kyouya looked annoyed. "Well, then who is it?"

Tsubasa smirked more. "Well first, he's here. Second, what would he do if I did this?" Tsubasa stepped closer to Kyouya and put his right arm around his waist.

"It's your funeral if you do anything else," Kyouya stated, crossing his arms across his chest with a smirk. He could play along with this for a bit. At least until an intervention was required.

"Hmm, so no reaction yet? What about this?" Tsubasa used his left hand to turn Kyouya's face towards his, and leant towards the other until he heard a beyblade get launched towards him and he stepped back. He chuckled while everyone stared at the beyblade then to the owner of it and Kyouya. "I knew it."

L-Drago sat, spinning in the between Kyouya and Tsubasa while Ryuga walked closer and stood with his boyfriend. Everyone else, besides Tsubasa and Nile, looked shocked. They would never have thought that Ryuga, the Dragon Emperor, was gay. They wouldn't have thought Kyouya was gay either, but Ryuga was slightly more shocking.

"How'd you figure it out?" Ginga asked, frustrated that he hadn't been able to see it.

Tsubasa crossed his arms with a smirk. "His walk. You all assumed he would top but he doesn't."

"How can you tell by his walk?!"

"It's called a limp," Nile said. "How could you not see it? He's had it all day."

"How were we supposed to know?!"

Ginga and Masamune were really getting annoying now. So annoying that no-one noticed that Ryuga and Kyouya had disappeared back to their apartment in the middle of the city. Well, no-one noticed until Nile had explained Kyouya's limp.


End file.
